exo_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Joev14/Exocraft Construction Begins! (Minecraft Exo-Force Sentai Mountain)
Learn more about the project here. Hey everyone! This is Joev14, proud owner of the Exo-Force Wiki. I just thought I'd letch'yall know (The slang terms I use sometimes), that the Exocraft Project has finally begun! Venom, a former member of the TTV podcast has graciously agreed to host a server for us to begin construction on the Mountain. Because of some troubles/out of date mods, we're going to begin in a standard vanilla minecraft world and construct the Sentai Golden City. This is necessary anyways, since the Golden City acts as a ruler to determine the exact height of the Mountain. We must first create it in Minecraft in order to determine a good guestimate for the Mountain's block height. We need as much help building the Golden City as we can! Please post comments if you are interested! I will put up a server IP as soon as the server is completely functional. Construction Plans: We must first find a good ratio block height at which to build, and then create a floor plan for the city with matching ratios. Construction will begin with the Sentai Golden Tower at the center, and then we will work our way out with the main roads, then the city gates and walls. (The walls may present a problem during construction because of their rounded nature). After the walls and central tower are built, we will construct the houses. Because of how little knowledge we have of the house layouts, this is an opportunity to show good internal design. I'm looking for house layouts that have a Japanese styled design. After construction of the buildings, we may or may not begin working on the things underneath the village like the nightmare lab and house basements. (Because of the need for us to move the City to the top of the mountain after we finish building it, it may prove difficult to create lower levels and safely move them and have them line up with the rest of the mountain). Construction Rules: Please keep in mind that the goal of this project is to recreate an accurate replica of the Sentai Mountain and it's locations. I need organized workers who are well acquainted with Minecraft and it's construction processes. While I do enjoy people's creativity, please run suggestions by me first before simply building. I will assign role and tasks to people as we go, when you are finished with one, let me know so I may observe your work and deem whether or not it is accurate enough. If I deem it accurate, I will assign another task or ask you to assist other people in their projects. If I deem something inaccurate, depending on how inaccurate it is I may choose to ask you to continue working on it, or assist you in fixing it. Please keep in mind that I am not out to complain or insult your building skills, my goals are as previously mentioned, to create an accurate replica. If you have any Construction suggestions for the city, you may post here, or ask in the server once the IP has been posted. I am very eager to hear ideas, since aside from the external layout and the inside of the Sentai Golden Tower, we have virtually no basis for the rest of the city, giving everyone a great opportunity to show their creativity and design something that feels right off the pages of an Exo-Force Comic designed by a professional author and artist! Category:Blog posts